


Daddy's Little Princess

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [20]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank is a sweet Daddy, and Gerard is the cutest little princess.





	Daddy's Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-seven: ddlb

Gerard whimpered around the pacifier, arching as Frank fucked him senseless. His soft black hair was a dark halo against the white pillow.

  
"Come on baby," Frank cooed, pulling the pink paci out of Gerard's mouth. "Wanna hear your pretty moans."

  
"Daddy," Gerard whined, big eyes shining up from his pale, rosy face. "Pwease can I come?"

  
Frank kissed down his jaw, murmuring, "Yeah, princess. Yeah, come for Daddy."


End file.
